


Delicious Delights

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: The time patroller, more known as the hero who saved Conton City from Mira and Towa's devious attempts is praised after his victory. Trunks reminds him that not only is Cress loved by everyone, but more specifically he is loved by his boyfriend, who happens to be Trunks. As Trunks sees the opportunity that Cress can finally relax, he invites him to a fun night filled with lots of food and enjoying each other's company.Cress is the Xenoverse OC of aster4jaden and I have been given the pleasure to write his OC with Trunks which is a very beautiful pairing.For anonymous
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Cress, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Xeno OC
Kudos: 3





	Delicious Delights

Cress, the time patroller who saved the world, not once but twice. His name was now very well known in Conton City. No matter where he walked, he was always greeted with warm smiles and cheers of victory. To be fair, it had been only a week since Cress' victorious battle against Mira and Towa. Out of all the citizens combined, Trunks was the one who worried the most about Cress, especially when the final showdown came to be. Now, Trunks had his saiyan at his side, safe and sound. 

"I wonder when they will stop praising me." Cress muses, nearly smirking to himself. Trunks' wraps a muscular hand around his Pureblood saiyan. Cress looks at him, watching as a warm smile paints across Trunks' lips. "It'll probably be for a while for them to stop praising you, Cress. After all you're everyone's hero now—twice now have you saved all of us." Trunks runs his fingers through Cress' straight shoulder length black hair, a habit the hybrid saiyan had for some time now. 

Cress couldn't help but smile at his much taller boyfriend's words. But he couldn't imagine a world without Trunks, so he pushed himself to keep on fighting, leading him to defeating Towa.

"I-I know Chronoa told you earlier that you deserve a long break for that, and I know you don't like her cooking..." lowly under his breath, Trunks mutters. "No one does..." he then clears his throat seeing Cress arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Well! I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the day with me at Capsule Corps., my treat!"

Cress couldn't help but chuckle a little at Trunks' hesitance. He shakes his head before nodding, "Of course I'll come on over, it's been a while since we've properly hung out in peace." as those words escape his lips, Cress couldn't help but blush at remembering their last few hangouts. They're boyfriends, so it was only natural that the two saiyans allowed themselves to get much closer than they allowed other people. 

Trunks chuckles, adoring the fact that his saiyan was getting embarrassed. Pulling Cress into his broad chest, he wraps his very muscular arms around Cress, his big hands placing themselves down his waist. "You're so cute when you're all flustered, Cress." Trunks whispers lovingly into Cress' ear as Cress' cheeks darken with scarlet even more. 

"Can we please go to your house now, I really don't want anyone to see me like this...I am the hero after all." Cress mutters. 

Trunks nods, allowing Cress' hand to fall into his in a warm hand hold. "But at least let everyone know who you belong to."

"Of course, Trunks."

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

After Cress familiarized himself with Trunks' home, having not been here for a while, Trunks leads him into the kitchen. As Cress' eyes search around the kitchen for the multiple succulent and savory smells, his grey eyes widen at the sight of the buffet Trunks managed to work on putting together for his beloved saiyan. 

"Trunks, did you really cook all of this for me?" Cress approaches the food, staring at the whole pizza laid there. The cheese was a bright yellow with pepperonis adorned around it. The crust thick, Cress came to the conclusion it was stuffed crust. His eyes fall down at the platter full of a variety of different types of burgers, from bacon cheeseburger to a double cheeseburger, any burger you could think of, it was arranged nicely on here. 

Cress' mouth was already watering as he stares at a foil covered dish, lifting it up to inspect it, he is greeted with slabs of steak. Closing it back up before he devoured into them, he distracts himself with the arrangement of hot wings neatly placed in a bowl. Looking over to the other side of the table, he looks at dumplings, a massive pot of ramen noodles with chashu pork, and immediately, he was in a food paradise. 

Trunks could only look down and smile wide at his saiyan mate being over-joyous with the food he had cooked. As Cress turns around to look at Trunks, the hybrid replies, "Of course I made all this food for you. You deserve an all you can eat buffet for saving us time and time again, literally. You're the best time patroller, and you deserve this day off with lots of food and of course, to spend the day with your boyfriend who suffocates you with all his love." Trunks walks up to Cress, running his fingers down the lines that etch down his eyes. Cress couldn't help but blush at his gentle touch, leaning up against Trunks, enticed by the much muscular saiyan's loving touch. 

Whenever Trunks gave Cress any form of affection, Cress melted into him, his heart pounding with such flowing strong emotions and adoration for Trunks. Cress floats up to meet Trunks, the hybrid catching the hint that he wanted a kiss. Trunks grins at his saiyan, eyeing the lines that were visible on his body as her wraps his arms around his back, Cress quick to place his arms on his built shoulders. The two saiyans kiss for a while, the two of them craving this since the last time they kissed—which was before Cress' last serious showdown. 

As the two finally break their kiss, they turn around as their eyes lock on the food. Cress licks his lips as Trunks throatily chuckles as he looks at the saiyan eyeballing the food. "What're you waiting for...? The food to get cold and gross?" Trunks says lightly, raising the tone of his deep voice playfully. 

"Very funny." Cress shakes his head as he makes his way over to the heaps of food, gathering up a grand plate for himself. As Trunks makes his way over, Cress watches as he piles up a plate for himself. Together, the two saiyans hop up and take seats across from each other. They exchange smiles before digging into the food. 

First up, Cress decides to tackle the hot wings, wincing at the intense spicy flavors that the wings had to offer. Trunks had outdone himself with these wings. Not only were they extremely spicy, but they were incredible! He was a bit intimidated to try hot wings again after Chronoa accidentally blew up the oven over making her hot wings atomically hot. Licking the bones clean of any meat, Cress leaves the pile of bones in the middle, joined by Trunks mix. 

After he swallows a cup of milk, he proceeds to stuff burger after burger down his throat, though not too fast so he would savor every flavor these burgers had to offer. As soon as he munched into half of the platter of burgers, he left the rest for Trunks to enjoy. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food." The hybrid declares with that singnature deep voice. 

"Of course I am, you're a great chef!" As he says these words, Cress reaches over to where the steaks were, unraveling the foil and pulls out two thick slabs of steaks quickly. He sinks his teeth into the tender yet flavorful steak as Trunks begins to eat his burgers. Nodding in approval at how the majority of the food turned out, Trunks was surprised with how well he did with how little he had to work with. He didn't really have time to go out grocery shopping since Chronoa pretty much kept him busy. If it wasn't for that, Trunks would've stocked up more on supplies while he was at it.

Before Cress could sink his teeth into the next steak he had swiped, Trunks was quick to offer to feed him, a sort of sweet habit he had attained. It was nice to feed Cress when they were alone like this. It was cute when Cress opened his mouth for his helping of food. Trunks especially did this with cakes, ice cream, pasta, and gourmet dishes. But he was never one to stray away from all kinds of foods. 

"Can I feed you the steak?" Trunks asks. 

"About time you asked, I know the hot wings are messy so that wouldn't be pleasant, and the burgers are just too weird to cut. Enjoy them at their normal size!" Cress beams as Trunks nods in agreement, cutting into Cress' steak, offering him the tender piece. Cress opens his mouth as quick as he could, he really couldn't wait to eat more of the steak. Though he was patient to be fed, and it was better to savor the food as much as possible instead of devouring it all down in one bite. 

Finally as they finish the steaks, Trunks picks up dumpling after dumpling with chopsticks, offering Trunks bite after bite of the steamed dumplings.

Once all the food had been wiped off the table, Trunks heads over to the counter next to the sink. Grabbing the pink box the laid there, he carries it back to the table as he sets it down. Cress looks down at the box, his tail wagging in curiosity as he wondered what was in the box. Though judging by the smell, it was most likely cake. True to his suspicions, Trunks pulls out the rectangular shaped cake, the words: Congratulations to the Legendary Time Patroller were neatly written in cursive. 

"There's always room for dessert." Trunks happily muses as Cress couldn't wait for Trunks to feed him forkfuls of the rich cake. As Trunks cuts into the cake, he removes a slice, placing it down a plate. Cress licks lips, watching as Trunks stabs his fork into the fluffy cake. Raising the fork up to Cress, Cress eagerly takes bites and bites of the cake. The flavors were so sweet, though not too sweet and everything perfectly meshed together to create an amazing cake. 

After they devoured the entire cake as well, they look in awe at all the empty dishes piled up on the sink. Both saiyans were quick to get them washed now since they didn't want to deal with them later. 

As Cress sat down on the couch, he nestled into Trunks' big body. Always warm and welcoming, Cress was glad that today was well spent with Trunks, everything about today was so much fun, and it was so nice that he was able to relax. 

"Trunks, again...thank you for today, you went all out for your boyfriend." Cress blushes as Trunks holds Cress closer in response. Cress loved the heaven that was Trunk's muscles, each and every one of them were perfectly sculpted to his fitting. 

"Of course I would go all out for you, if I didn't...then who would?"

Simultaneously the two say, "Chronoa!" Before throwing themselves in fits of laughter, embracing each other as they remember every memory of Chronoa and her cooking, alongside her celebrations. Cress didn't care if this celebration was strictly himself and his boyfriend Trunks. Trunks was all he needed. 

Cress props himself up on top of Trunks, facing forward so that their bodies could press against each other. 

"Is it bad I want more dessert?" Cress asks seductively.

Trunks arches an eyebrow, a crooked grin forming at his lips. "Dessert? I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was only one cake...if you want though, I can go to the store and get us some ice cream and candy." Trunks offers as Cress shakes his head. 

"Tempting, but I'm frankly full. That's not the kind of dessert I was talking about Trunks. I want lots of kisses from you, who knows how long this break will last? We're going to cherish every single moment my free time has to offer." Cress declares as Trunks wraps his arms around Cress waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. They kiss over and over again, embracing each other lovingly as neither saiyan could get enough of this kind of love and affection. Trunks was glad he met Cress when he did, because there was no way the hero would belong to anyone else but him.


End file.
